You Are My Ex
by blackorange
Summary: 1shoot/[YunJae/AU/Fluff/Romance] Summary: When silly Jung Yunho got jealous :)


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: You Are My Ex**

**Author : aka aka nda  
Rating : K+  
Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
Genre : AU, romance, fluffy~fluffy~  
Length this drabble : 1.035 words**

* * *

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang ia tumpu pada meja kayu bundar yang ada di hadapannya di balkon apartemen. Menikmati sinar mentari pagi yang terasa hangat. Mata coklatnya menatap punggung seseorang yang sedang membuat dua cangkir kopi di dalam dapur. Angin pagi berdesir perlahan menghempaskan rambut coklat tuanya. Ia semakin tenggelam dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan hubungan mereka yang menurutnya sedikit merenggang. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Hey.." panggil orang itu sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap putihnya. Ia meletakan cangkir putih di hadapan Yunho. Yunho tetap bergeming di tempatnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum cerah secerah mentari pagi.

Mungkin Yunho harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan hatinya selama ini adalah salah.

"Hey.." jawab Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kopinya. Aroma khas kopi buatannya itu kini tercium ketika kepulan asap putih itu mengudara. Ia melirik orang itu dari sudut matanya lalu berdehem pelan sebelum mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"_What would you do if I broke up with you?"_ tanya Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus mata hitam dan besarnya.

Orang itu terkesiap dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho. Keningnya sampai berkerut samar. Ia meletakan cangkir putih itu di atas piring kecil lalu menatap mata coklat Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Ada sorot kekhawatiran dari mata coklat Yunho. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"_What is it?"_ tanyanya tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya.

"_What would you do if I broke up with you?"_ Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya meskipun ia sendiri merasa takut dengan jawaban darinya.

Orang itu terdiam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Yunho hingga ia menanyakan hal yang paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Angin pagi lagi-lagi berhembus perlahan dan menghempaskan rambut coklat tua Yunho dengan membawa aroma embun pagi yang terasa menyegarkan. Ia masih menatap Yunho dengan hati-hati kemudian berdecak pelan ketika ia mulai mengerti situasinya. Terkadang, Yunho itu mudah sekali ditebak.

"_Well.. If I broke up with you.. I guess, I'll get back with my ex." _Jawab orang itu sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap kopi itu dengan perlahan. Aroma kopi favoritnya itu membuatnya semakin rileks ketika menikmatinya di pagi hari dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban darinya. Dadanya mulai berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahannya selama ini tentang kedekatan Jaejoong dan juga mantannya itu terbukti benar. Ketika Jaejoong dan mantannya harus bekerja bersama-sama dalam suatu proyek yang membuat hubungan keduanya kembali dekat. Yunho yang mulai gelisah dan khawatir dengan hubungannya yang –menurutnya sedikit merenggang itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin ingin kembali dengan mantannya.

Yunho mengerang pelan. Antara kesal, marah, dan juga miris. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi pada Jaejoong ketika ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali pada mantannya itu jika mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah berjalan 3 tahun lamanya. Hal ini juga membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka yang memang meregang.

"_Now I see how much you care."_ Desis Yunho menahan amarahnya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang mungkin akan membeludak dan melukai keduanya. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini baik-baik dengan Jaejoong jika ia memang menginginkan semuanya berakhir. _" –now, I'm done with you." _Lanjut Yunho sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong yang selama ini menjadi rumahnya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. _"Hey, you wanna hang out?"_ tanya Jaejoong pelan yang membuat Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di samping Jaejoong.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia mengulum lidahnya dan berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"_Just go with your ex."_ Desis Yunho sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil Jaejoong.

"_Hey, you are my ex."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang kini memasang wajah bingungnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut. Jaejoong hanya berdecak pelan sambil bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Yunho. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"_I know what is inside your head."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai lembut rambut coklat tua Yunho dan tersenyum menyeringai. Menikmati ekspresi bingung di wajah Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan_." –you are thinking too much. If you think me and Hyunjoong are back together, then you are surely a dumb!"_ desis Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yunho hingga melebar. Yunho mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aaaaahh!" teriak Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di kedua pipinya. Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya di pipi Yunho kemudian tertawa ketika melihat Yunho memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"_But –"_

"_No buts, you silly!"_ Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil menjitak kepalanya dan membuat Yunho lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan. Yunho terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika ia seperti itu. Membuat Jaejoong semakin ingin menggodanya.

"_But, you said.. if we are broke up.. you will get back with your ex." _Gumam Yunho sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"_Now, since you are my ex, wanna hang out, hum?" _tanya Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang membuat mata coklatnya melirik Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum manis yang membuat dada Yunho berdesir karenanya.

Rasanya, semua kekhawatiran dan kegelisahannya menguap mengudara bersama angin pagi ketika Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya ia lah satu-satunya yang dicintai oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho kini tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pelan bibir Yunho. Kedua lengan Yunho melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"_You are my silly ex boyfriend."_ Gumam Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi kiri Yunho lagi dengan gemas. Membuat Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kekonyolannya sendiri.

"_No, I'm your boyfriend since I wanna hang out with you."_ Bisik Yunho sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir merah cherry yang selalu memohon untuk diciumnya itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencuri Jaejoong darinya. Bahkan semua mantan Jaejoong.

_Never._

_========= FIN ========_

well, bikin ini gara2 ga sengaja aku liat tag "I hate homework!" di fb dan aku melihat sebuah convo yang menurut aku fluffeh bgt~~ xDDD

**boy: "what would you do if I broke up with you?"**

**girl: "Get back with my ex (:"**

**boy: "Now I see how much you care, I'm done -.-"**

**girl: "hey you wanna go out?"**

**boy: "Go with your ex."**

**girl: "You are my ex (:"**

seeeeeeeeeee? how cute that convo~~~ xDDD so my yunjae's brain is working up with this~ hehehehe~ and voila! I made a drabble for this one~ how silly, jelaousy, and dumb Yunho are~ which make jae2 cant hold it to tease his hubby~ aaaawwww~ so cute~ =3

so~ gimme your review okaaaay? thank you~~ ^^


End file.
